You Just Gotta Chill
by ParadoxicalFlowers
Summary: What would happen if Becky got crazy and too clingy? My imagination at it's weirdest. This is the sequel to "Boys, Please Don't Go". I haven't updated in literally years, but I will try to update more often since it's summer break. Please R&R!
1. Nothing Wrong At All

You Just Gotta Chill

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to Full House.

This is a sequel to my other story, "Boys, Please Don't Go", so please read that before reading this.

A/N: I'm writing this at 12 AM, please forgive me if I mess up.

And once again, please review!

It's officially been a week since the boys' death. Everyone in the house was still grieving, but attempted to stay happy;

A typical Saturday morning in the Tanner household,

"Mornin' Dad," Michelle greeted as she walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Michelle," the 35 year old Danny started, as he placed a pop-tart onto a plate, "it's 6 AM, why are you up this early, sweetheart?"

The 9 year old shrugged as she grabbed a pop-tart. "I don't know, I guess I slept too early, I'm not one bit tired!"

Then a yawning Jesse Katsopolis walked into the kitchen. "Mornin' everybody."

Danny flashed a small grin, "Morning."

"Hi Uncle Jesse," Michelle said while chewing.

"I didn't get any sleep at all last night," Jesse sighed while rubbing his face.

"It's the 5th night in a row, you alright?" Danny asked, obviously concerned.

"No I'm not alright!" Jesse suddenly barked back.

"First my record company just happens to lay me off for some whack band, second, my only babies in the world are gone! Beck just can't stop obsessing over me, and..." he continued rambling.

Danny looked up from cleaning his dish.

"Whoa, hold up a second there Jess. What do you mean Becky won't stop obsessing over you?" he asked slowly.

Jesse stopped, realizing what he just said. "I mean, nothing, I just... I'm goin' crazy here," he responded, fake chuckling.

Danny gave him a stern look. "I'm serious Jesse. Something could be going wrong with Rebecca, you know ever since..."

But Jesse waved his hand, "Nah, it's nothing..."

Danny kept going. "You sure?"

Jesse shot him back a stern look. "Positive, Daniel."


	2. Is It Too Late To Say, Obsessive?

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, you know I don't own anything to Full House.**

A/N: Now it's 1 AM, I don't sleep early and I write these in my free time.

I know Becky is really weird in this chapter, and I intend to keep her like that for most of the story, or the whole story. And yes, I know this would never happen in the real show, partly because it's a family show, but whatever.

Please review!

Jesse half smiled-half frowned while looking through old pictures of him, his wife and the boys. He smiled when he recalled the feelings he felt when the twins were being born. Of course, he was pretty much high from the drugs the hospital gave him during his operation, but he knew the minute he held one of the twins in his arms...

"_God," _he thought.

"_I can't believe I'm a father.."_

_At that moment he turned to Becky, who was laying beside him holding the other twin._

"_Beck, you did it, __**we **__did it," he said softly while still admiring the innocence of their newborns._

_She nodded with a smile, "I can't believe we're the parents to these __**beautiful**__ babies."_

"_I love you, Jess." _

_He smiled back and kissed her softly. _

"_I love you too, Beck."_

_Their lips slowly moved apart. _

"_I can't believe I'm a father!" he said, out loud this time. _

Even now, he still couldn't believe he is...

Or was...

He shook his head. With a tear in his eye, he placed the pictures back into the drawer. Thinking about them wouldn't help him feel better in any way.

He rubbed his eyes then looked at the clock,

**7:05 AM.**

Jesse sighed and decided to go back into bed.

Hours later, he felt someone on top of him.

Slowly opening his eyes, he saw his beautiful wife, her head on his shoulder, hugging him tightly.

He checked the clock,

**8:10 AM.**

Yawning, he tried to gently wake up his wife. "Wake up honey.."

Becky didn't move.

"Honey..." Jesse whispered gently.

Then his stomach started to growl.

He tried getting up from the bed, but Becky's arms wouldn't let go. He tried again, but her grip was too tight.

Jesse passionately started kissing her, as that usually woke her up. A few seconds later, Becky slowly opened her eyes, and pushed him down kissing harder.

"Morning Jess." she said in an enticing tone.

"Morning Beck," he replied, his stomach then growling even harder.

"What do you want to do?" she asked, playing with his hair.

"I say, we go eat." Jesse replied, attempting to get up once again.

"Nah.." she whispered leaning close to his ear while still hugging him, "it's way too early."

She pushed him down, but he pushed back. "Beck, I'm seriously starving right now.."

To Becky, this was a game, as she started kissing him and said,

"If you loved me, you wouldn't leave me.."

He looked at his becoming-clingy wife. He wasn't going to leave her..? And he didn't think there was a majorly **huge** problem, at least, not yet...

"What do you want, Beck?" Jesse asked, losing his patience.

But she just smiled, then leaned in closer whispering,

"How about we have more kids?"

Jesse bit his lip, Becky was really losing it.

"Beck..." he started.

But she just held him even tighter and pulled him down.


	3. We Miss You Boys

**Disclaimer: Do I have to keep saying it? I DO NOT own any rights to Full House and what not.**

A/N: Thank you so much for the review, _lovelyladiiz. _It gives me hope. I was actually waiting for a review to keep going.

To other readers reading this, pleasereview!

**SPOILER**: Becky is praying here, so let's say she's Catholic.

About 15 minutes after Becky's numerous attempts to keep him in bed, Jesse finally got a hold of her as they both went downstairs, Becky still clutching on to his hand.

Danny half-grinned as he watched an antsy Jesse and an engrossed Becky walk downstairs.

Joey smirked as he looked up from cleaning the dishes. "Well good morning, you two lovebirds!" he greeted in a mocking tone.

"You guys do realize you completely missed out on breakfast, right?" Danny asked while raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, I know." Jesse replied, rolling his eyes. "Got any food left?"

Danny nodded in direction to the table still set with food.

"Great, I'm **starved**." Jesse commented, immediately shaking off Becky.

"Wanna eat, Honey?" he asked, already placing a big stack of pancakes and scrambled eggs onto his plate.

Becky slightly frowned, "Um, no thanks Jess, I'm not very hungry right now."

Danny noticed the look in her eyes. "Something, wrong, Becky?" he asked slowly.

She shook her head while still looking at Jesse, then turned to go back upstairs, Danny, catching a glimpse of a tear in her eye.

Apparently Joey had too, as he said, "Jess, I think Becky wants you to watch your calories."

Danny sighed. "Jesse, I really think you should comfort her. I'm guessing she's still a little shaken up after the accident."

"I know I know I am comforting her! Well.. at least I try to." Jesse remarked, not looking up.

Danny nodded. "Okay, that's good because she really needs it. The accident seriously affected her."

Jesse nodded, absentmindedly.

Meanwhile upstairs in their attic room, Becky was going through some old pictures of their once family of four. She smiled as she saw a picture of her and the boys posing near the hotel at Disney World. That was the day she and Jesse spent their honeymoon, and a _very _romantic one at that. She turned to the next page displaying a picture of Jesse singing "A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes".

She grinned. In that picture, Jesse was flashing a warm smile to her.

"_This song is for all you dreamers out there. Happy Anniversary, Honey."_

Still grinning, she turned the page, she then saw what revealed to be a picture of her and Jesse at the hospital holding the twins. She remembered it like it was just yesterday...

"_Wow," she thought happily, though extremely exhausted._

"_I can't believe I'm a mother.." _

_She smiled the biggest smile a fatigued mother could show, as she held the soft baby in her arms._

_And at that moment, Jesse turned to her and also appeared to be smiling the same way she was._

"_Beck," he started. "We did it, **you **did it." _

_She nodded, with the big smile still plastered onto her face. "I can't believe we're the parents to these **beautiful **babies." _

"_I love you Jess." _

_Jesse looked into her eyes. "I love you too, Beck." he said as they leaned in for a soft kiss._

_As their lips part, Jesse exclaimed out loud, "I can't believe I'm a father!"_

_Becky laughed as they both went on to admire their innocent, precious newborns._

Suddenly after all the reminisce, Becky felt her heart drop. She gulped, putting the pictures back into the drawer. She knew she was only enhancing her sadness.

Then, kneeling down, she prayed to God,

"_God, please tell the boys we miss them so much, please tell them we miss their silliness, please tell them we miss their pranks, please tell them we miss seeing them have fun and be little boys, but most importantly, please... please tell them we love them."_

And at that moment, she felt a hot tear roll down her cheeks.


End file.
